To Revive the Demon General
by xCyrusx
Summary: All beings have souls, even those that're demons. Those in a more high ranking status have stronger ones, something essential for a certain General's heightened recovery. Scar gets wounded in a second battle against the El Search Party, managing to escape via Demon Gate. In order for him to fully recover with more power than usual, high ranking demon souls are needed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yup, another story. This time, however, I'll be trying something new. Not sure if it'll work out well, so consider this story a test! Anyways, enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter One: "Joining" the El Gang_**

I watch as the blade goes deep into my body, piercing my corrupt heart and causing blood to come rushing out of me. The crimson head, Elsword, looks at me with pure disgust in his eyes as though I was the one who murdered his family or something. "We trusted you…" he mumbles while reverting his eyes to the ground. He notices my slight movement and drives his sword deeper which causes me to fall. "We trusted you and this is how you repay us?!" Now his eyes are full of rage. I cough and a bit of blood comes out.

 _Looks like I got too ahead of myself when the time came…_ I think as I close my eyes. I wonder…

-Rewind. Weeks before current event. Demon world-

"Wow, they got you good. Told ya taking them on by your lonesome was a terrible idea" I say as I lean against the gate to the Human world. Just recently, the connection was disrupted and now we can no longer travel there. "Gotta say though, I didn't expect those two demons to assist the humans in taking you down."

I stare at my general, Scar. He breathes heavily as he reverts out of, what I call, his "Ice Dog" form which goes by the name of Berthe. He turns his attention with an immediate glare. "You dare talk to me in such a tone?!" he shouts, coughing up a bit of blood while doing so.

"I'm only stating the truth that you can't handle. Besides, when have we demons ever had a proper way of speaking?" He tries to grab me, but I slip out of his path. "You're in such a state where you can't even touch me. Now do you understand, General?"

All he gives me is silence.

"Silence is fine too I suppose…"

"I need my power back, now. And you're going to be the one to retrieve it." I raise an eyebrow.

"And how, exactly, will I be able to do this?"

"Demon souls…" he mumbles.

"Beg pardon?" Scar lifts his hand up with seems to be him transferring some of his power to me since I feel a bit stronger. "And why the sudden want to give me some of your energy?"

"Necessary power to… get to the Human world and back regardless of the disconnection..." The same hand that gave me power then pushes me through the portal, putting me in the Human world. "High ranking demons. You'll know them when you sense them." I hear his voice in a very morphed tone due to us being in different worlds. "Time is ticking."

I take a moment to look around and learn my surroundings. _Alter of Dedication. Been some time since I last set foot here._ I look back at the slowly fading Demon Gate and see a bit of my reflection in the dark swirls. My hair, while it appears short and messy, reaches the back of my neck with bangs that cover my right eye. _Isn't this what they call an "emo bang"?_ At the end of it is a few streaks of red. My clothes consist of red and black: a red dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned, a black coat to go with it, black pants with a red belt, and black shoes with a red bottom. _I'm not too bad looking as a demon in the Human world. Certainly better than wearing armored gear all the time._ A smirk goes on my face before I turn around and walk to the edge of the Alter and look around, taking in all of this region.

"Now to find the ones that handled Scar with ease. Shouldn't be too far away since it happened not too long ago" I say aloud as I look around. I spot some red-headed human with a group of others walking to a nearby… village? _It's a few tents here and there so can it even be considered a village? Possibly a rest area for travelers?_ I shake my head. _Too much thought about a useless matter._ I look back at the group. _All I need is a bit of information on them, and then I can set up my plan to join them. Using them as pawns for getting the souls shouldn't be hard at all._ I take a deep breath and then jump off from the Alter. Once I get close to the ground, I focus, slowing my momentum and landing safely on the ground into a nearby forest. I step out of it and see the group conversing with one of the townspeople, a guy with a sword on his back, black hair and in some type of green uniform. I decide to walk past them, earning a stare from the one with golden eyes and a white coat. _Probably sensing my demonic nature. Shouldn't be surprising since there's two demons among them._ I stop once I reach a kid with glasses and that same uniform on. "Excuse me… sir, mind if I ask you a quick question?"

"N-n-not at all… And my name is Allegro" he replies.

"Well then, Allegro…" _Not like I'll care to remember his name._ "Mind telling me who those group of people are?"

"A-ah, them. The El Search Party led by Elsword. This makes two times that they've saved Feita from the demons." I nod. _All the information I need._ "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at all. Thank you…" _Already forgot his name…_ "For explaining that." He nods and I begin walking away.

"Why not stay the night here before continuing your journey?" I overhear someone say. I turn around and see that it was the other guy in the green uniform. The crimson head shakes his head.

"We'd love to stay, but it's better if we're in the forest. That way, we can reach our destination quicker" crimson boy says. The green man nods and the groups begins walking away. "Keep safe Lento and we'll see you soon!"

"Take care on your adventure!" green man says as he waves to them. They continue walking, soon reaching the forest. _My plan shall commence soon…_ I let out a slight sigh before heading back to the Alter.

-Top of the Alter-

I watch as they begin setting up their campsite far from the village. _Now to wait a bit longer…_ Two stray away from the group in opposite directions. _Most likely patrolling the area for no sudden attacks._ I summon one of two of my usual swords: a sword with a black hilt, a silver cross-guard with a symbol in the middle, and a dark red blade with small runes going down the center. _It's almost time to test if this'll work._ I look at the sky, waiting for the time to pass.

-Later…-

I yawn as I stretch my arms out, noticing I fell asleep. I focus my sight and look at the group only to see two of them out. _Time to start._ I slow my breathing, calming myself and keeping my presence hidden. I jump off the Alter again, landing further away from the group to avoid being seen. I then slowly move forward until the group is just a bit further away from me. Currently, the ones keeping watch is a man with blue hair and a girl with purple hair. _The man doesn't seem like he'd jump easily, though the girl would be no problem._ I lift up my hand, summoning two demon soldiers. I immediately cover their presences and pull them out of sight. "Keep quiet and listen to me" I whisper. They nod and give me their full attention. "I want you to go around behind the group while you jump out from here and attack. Stick to the plan and you shall be rewarded." They both nod as the one goes around. I distance myself a bit as they both get ready.

"Humans!" the demon in front of me says as he jumps from his position. Just as I thought, the grape-head gets thrown off and squeaks while trying to find her weapon. _It's obvious she's nervous._ The man keeps his composure as he pulls out his weapons. _Dual gun blades huh? Not a bad choice._ The demon behind the two runs up and attacks the blue-haired, getting the blades in the process. _And now for me to appear._ Both of my blades appear in my hands as I slowly emerge from the bushes and into the open. The man glares at me as he attempts to get his gun blades. I take out the first demon with a quick stab in the back, resulting in him falling down lifeless. Both the blue haired and purple head look at me with a confused face.

I then turn my attention to the next one whose eyes are widened. A mischievous smile appears on my face. "W-what are you doing?!" the demon panics.

"You're harming innocent people. Have you no shame?" I say as I disappear and reappear behind the demon. Before he can react, he's already dead. "And there goes that." I look over at the two, the human and the demon, to see their confused faces again. "Sorry, did you want to kill that one?"

"Who are you?" the blue haired demon asks.

"Just a passerby. Nothing special." I then hear the sound of movement and look toward the tents. Coming out of them is the rest of the group.

"What's going on out here?" the crimson headed boy asks first as he stands up and stretches. He then looks at me with a serious face. "And you are?"

"Once again, just a passerby." His expression doesn't change. "A better look at you three and I get the feeling you're the well-known El Search Party. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. Do you have some business with us?" Another person comes out, this time being the golden eyed one from earlier. Similar to the crimson head, he stretches and then looks at me.

"Indeed I do. You see, I would like to join your group." Mr. Golden Eyes narrows his eyes at me. _Sensing my true intentions now, are we?_

"And why would that be?" My weapons disappear and I cross my arms.

"You've been going around, liberating the world of them demons and such, correct?" They all nod. "Well, I happen to be doing the same thing. We have a common goal, so why not team up and become one?"

"And how exactly can we trust a stranger like you?" the purple head, who finally decided to speak, asks.

"The two demons that just attacked had a lot of killing intent in their eyes. If I weren't here, they both would've massacred you seeing as though you two were thrown off by the sudden attack. I happened to see this and decided to save you all from this tragic death by two demons. Isn't that enough?" They all think for a sec.

"We do, in fact, thank you for the save, but that doesn't quite show much trust" blue demon tells me.

"Well then, why not a friendly spar? They say one of the best ways to understand someone is by fighting them." They being thinking again.

"I suppose… that isn't a bad idea. It's settled then. If you can win against one of us, then we'll accept you into the team. If, however, you lose, you already know that answer" crimson boy explains to me. "Meet us in Feita village by noon. We shall save the fight for then."

"Fair enough. I shall see you all then." I bow before leaving them to get their rest. _Plan is successful so far…_ After getting a good distance away from the group, I teleport back to the top of the Alter. _Quite the safe spot seeing as though my world is just beyond that portal._ I look at the portal and let out a small sigh before leaning against one of the pillars keeping it up. _Guess I'll get some rest. Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it._

-Morning-

I stand up and stretch out my arms, cracking some bones and getting ready to move. I walk over to the edge of the Alter and see the El party from a distance, waiting in Feita campsite. _Ah, so they kept their word. Seems they're interested._ As always, I fall off the Alter and land safely by lowering my momentum. I then begin walking toward them. The pale Nasod is the first to notice. She then informs the others and they look at me. "Morning, El Search Party" I say with a slight bow.

"I see you decided to keep you word" crimson head says himself. I look back up with a smile on my face.

"Why, of course. Why would I miss this chance to join the famous El Search Party?" None of them say anything. "Moving on, who will be my opponent?" The crimson head steps forward, signaling that it'd be him. "Crimson head eh? It'd be fun to face you alone, but for your sake I recommend another. I am quite strong~" Crimson head gives me a look of confusion before shaking his head.

"I'm Elsword, not crimson head." I shrug. He then looks back at his group only to see golden eyes walking forward.

"Before you offer me some type of unwanted nickname, I'm Raven. I shall be your second opponent" golden eyes, or Raven as he said, tells me as he goes to Elsword's side.

"Very well then" I say, summoning my blades and getting into a stance. "Come at me with all you got!"

* * *

 **Safe to end it right there for now. Don't worry, a satisfying fight will be coming up to avoid this little cliffhanger that appeared in the road.**

 **Welp, ciao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so begins chapter two, breaking off with some action who those who were waiting on it. Near the middle to end will be some explaining on how some of the characters look. That part can drag so skip if you really want ;)**

 **Reviews**

 **Yukimoko -** Figured I try this approach with a character somewhere in my story, so I'm glad you're liking him so far!

 **Enjoy~**

 ** _Chapter Two: Getting Started_**

The three of us stand here, me with a mischievous smile and them with serious expressions. "Oh, lighten up. It's only a spar!" I say as I rush at both of them. They ready their sword and block once I slash at them both. "You'll give the others the impression that we're actually trying to kill each other." I slash at them again but they both jump away. "It's alright though. Go for it." They both look at each other and nod before rushing at me.

The crimson head, Elsword, is the first to attack. He goes for two frontal slashes, which I dodge with ease, and then dives forward with the third. I jump into the air and kick off his head, making him fall over, and slam my swords down on the bird's head. He clenches his teeth as he fends off my swords before swatting me away with his Nasod claw. I manage to barely block and notice him pass by me with immense speed. I then notice what he really did: pass by me while slashing multiple times. _If I had noticed from the start, it's more than possible I could've easily blocked it._ The six slashes he done within that slide manage to cause me to flinch and I turn around to see Elsword back on his feet. "Sandstorm!" he shouts as he does a quick spin and whips up a mini sand tornado in front of me. _Sand and wind together, making a tornado that'll do quite a number on someone._

I swing my swords down, dispersing the tornado and noticing Raven in the air. "Wolf Fang!" he shouts. _Judging by the timing he decided to use this, it'll more than likely set me up for something I'd rather not be in._ I roll out of the way and he lands behind me, making us be back to back now. We both slowly stand up while readying our blades. Once fully up, we turn and swing, getting into a deadlock. "I suppose I should do some more attacking as well." With a strong push, I manage to break the deadlock and stagger him a bit. I then run toward him, planting my left sword into the ground just steps away from him, and get behind him while slashing his back which makes him move closer to my planted sword. With the snap of my finger, my sword comes back to me while setting off a small explosion. As I thought, Raven stays on his feet but is also still staggered. I quickly get up and kick him in the back which knocks him over. It's then that I notice Elsword, in the air, coming at me while as a ball and with his sword out. _That's… quite a skill._ I slash upward as his sword comes into my space and it ends up sending him the other way. He lands and tries those dash attacks again. _You're making it too easy, Elboy._ As he goes for the third slash, my swords disappear and I grab his right arm, flipping him over and then backing up. _If I wasn't trying to join them, I could've easily broken his arm._

"Doesn't look like taking him on alone is helping us much. We should try attacking simultaneously" Elsword suggests. _Depending on your attacks, it could work, or possibly fail._

"Follow my lead" Raven says as he pursues me. Once he gets in range, we go straight into a deadlock. _This guy is really persistent…_ After an upward slash by him to break the lock, he begins slashing at such a high speed, it's hard to keep blocking. He ends with another upward slash which manages to break my guard. _Damn, didn't expect that one._ "Now Elsword!" I then feel my body get knocked into the air and notice Elsword did it. _Looks like I underestimated these two. They've passed my expectations._

"Let's finish this now!" _Trying to finish me while I'm unable to move huh? Dirty, but well thought out._

"Agreed." I see Raven also in the air. "Shockwave!" With a slash at the air, he then sends a wave of energy which should hit me by time I reach the ground. With a quick glance, I see Elsword stab the ground and a trail of molten rocks come my way. _This'll hurt if it hits me._ I speed up my momentum, reaching the ground before the attacks were expected to hit me. I then summon my scythe which goes toward my title back in the Demon world, the Reaper. A black snath with a long silver chain wrapped around it, a black blade and a smaller one on the other side with small red runes passing by the middle of them.

"Shatter" I say as I stab the ground with the scythe and purple energy shoots out, surrounding me. Once it clears, the energy from Raven's slash and rocks from Elsword disperse. Both of them look at me with looks of disbelief. "Didn't think I'd have to switch to this." I swing my scythe around before resting it on my shoulder. "Well now, shall we continue?"

"Actually, I think that's enough. You're keeping up better than we expected." _Looks like that impressed them even more._ I nod as my scythe disappears.

"You two have also passed by expectations, though that's to be expected by a group as strong as you guys. Now, not to be hasty or anything, but how about my position on the team?" Elsword and Raven walk over to the group and begin talking amongst themselves. _Majority vote it seems._ After a few seconds pass, they all turn back to me.

"We've decided to let you join. With more members, we have a better chance at fending off evil" Elsword says. A fake, but realistic smile, appears on my face. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves everyone." I walk toward them as they walk toward me.

The first is the purple-eyed small purple head, wearing a white coat, purple undershirt with a ribbon in the middle, brown gloves, a purple skirt, and white shoes accompanied by black leggings with crosses at the top. Her hair is put into two tails that rest upon her shoulders. Her weapon of choice is the wand that was in her hand. "I'm Aisha, the one you helped yesterday when the two demons attacks. Nice to meet you" Aisha introduces herself. _Meh._

Next up is a green-eyed blond elf, two wing-like accessories sitting in her hair. She's wearing a green and white dress with a revealing chest. I cough as she walks up to me. The weapon she uses is a bow that she's holding. "Hiya~ I'm Rena!" she tells me in a cheerful voice. _Too happy, not pleasant._

Following after is the elegant-looking Nasod accompanied by two drones; one black and the other white which I'm guessing is also her weapons. Her white dress is one that cut off a bit from the top and has black, yellow and pink mixed into it. At the bottom is her slightly armored leggings that mixes in with her shoes. Her golden eyes seems to contain no emotion as the blue jewel sits on her forehead, slightly covered by her hair. "Eve. Nice to make your acquaintance" she replies. _So this is the Nasod queen that was discussed that day. I'll have to see what she's capable of._

After was a blue-eyed, long blond hair girl near my height. She's wearing a white suit of armor, which has ribbons and a blue belt, and heels. "My name is Chung. Nice to meet you" the voice turning out to be that of a males. I take another good look, figuring out this she is a he. _…Dirty trick._ Her, I mean his, weapon is a giant… cannon that he's holding onto.

Up next is an actual girl, I hope, with long black hair that has a white fox hairpin in it, and golden eyes. Her outfit looks like a giant white coat with a simple design that stops at her waist which was then her tan leggings that met with her white sandal-like shoes. On her back rested a red and gold spear. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ara!" she tells me. _There's some type of spirit in this girl. A fox?_

The next to come is another crimson head, cept this one is a girl. Her red hair flows down to the back of her knees while her red eyes seem to be filled with a lot of determination and battle experience. Her outfit is an armored red dress that, like Eve's, had the top part cut off. Her sleeves have armor on it as well while she too had slightly armored leggings that mixed in with her heels. In her hand that just got stabbed into the ground is a giant claymore, her weapon. _And here we have the one who beat the unfortunate Scar up back in the day. This is also the one who set out to demolish us demons. I've had my sights on you for quite a bit_ _._ "My name is Elesis. Pleased to meet you" she says with a smile on her face.

After her is an elegant pale male about my height with white hair put into a ponytail. His eyes are purple with the left one having a weird purple line pass through it. His trench coat, gloves, shoes, and pants are all white with a bit of yellow outlining parts of it while his undershirt is purple. Floating around him is six purple crystals. "Hello. I'm Add" he says. _So white and clean. It'd be a shame if someone just randomly decided to throw dirt at him._

Last happens to be the two demons; the blue-haired guy with the dual gunblades and a small, more princess-looking, girl with white hair. Blue demon is wearing a butler-like outfit while the other is wearing some type of white and blue dress which really exposes the lower half of her. Oh, she also has a light blue tail. Lovely. "I'm Lu, and this is my servant Ciel!" the white haired demon tells me. Ciel nods with a bow. _The proper butler and his loud-mouthed queen Luciela R. Sourcream. So this is where she ran off to. Hard to really tell who she is with how she turned out after being overthrown and stripped of her powers._

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Vincent and I plan on cleansing this world of such darkness. With your help, I think this plan can actually become a reality. Thank you so much" I tell them with a fake, cheerful face. _Man, talking like this and thanking them is really sickening!_

"Of course. We're glad you have such a drive" Elsword says. "Now I have a question before we start our journey together." I raise an eyebrow. "Where were you going before meeting with us?" _Huh, didn't really think much of this question. What's a good lie…?_

"I was coming from Velder because I felt a strong presence coming from the Alter. When I got there though, there was only a faint trace of demon energy." _Will they buy it?_

"That faint trace was was most likely Berthe. We were about to finish him, but he fled into the Demon gate. Fortunately, it was closed off" the trap, Chung, says. _Don't you speak you dirty trap!_

"So it was you guys, huh? I figured as much. Anyways, where's our next destination?" Rena walks over to me and unravels a map in front of my face.

"Our original plan was to head to Lanox, but we got side-tracked with helping out Feita with this little invasion." I nod as I stare at the map and all the markings on it. Moments later, she rolls it back up and hands it to Ciel. "We should get moving. Velder will be our next stop." I see everyone nod as they begin walking in the direction of the forest. I start to follow, but stop once I feel a weird presence in the distance. I turn around, staring in the direction of Bethma village. _…There's a demon there. Judging by the force it's giving off, must be one of those high ranking ones Scar spoke of. I'll have to convince them to go there soon._

"Vincent!" I hear the fox girl call out. I turn and see her and the others waiting for me to move. I shake my head of the thoughts and walk over to them, continuing our journey shortly after. "What were you looking at?"

"Just felt some strange energy. I'm surprised you or your fox didn't feel it either" I say. Her expression changes into a surprised one. "What?"

"You just joined, yet you already know about Eun. How did you…?"

"Can't hunt down demons if I can't sense a simple spirit. Took a sec for me to realize it was a fox spirit though. It's located in your hairpin, right?" She nods. "I see."

"You're better than I thought when it comes to sensing spirits." I shrug my shoulders as I see the gates to the suburbs of Velder coming up.

"It's you guys again" I hear some voice say. Walking toward us is a green-haired guy with his eyes closed. "Vanessa was looking for you guys, but y'all had already left for Feita. She's at the capital right now so pay her a visit." Elsword nods and the green guy walks away.

"To Vanessa it is then" Rena says as she takes the lead with the rest of us following.

~Velder Capital~

I yawn as we continue walking with Vanessa. She had something to show us which is why we're in this situation now. _This walk is so boring. I should be collecting demon souls!_ "And here we are" the blue-haired herself says. It was then that I notice they turned a corner. I hurry and see them looking at a red mansion with a black roof. _A mansion huh? Man these guys are good._ "A mansion as a thanks for saving Velder. We're really grateful for the things you did and decided to build this for you all. Has all the things you'll need for normal living as well as a training room. We'd thought you'd need a place to stay, so here you go."

I see Lu, Aisha, and Rena rush in while Eve, Add, and Ciel walk in like normal people. "You guys really outdid yourselves with this one. Thanks so much for the mansion!" Elsword says and then looks back at the rest of us still here. "Looks like we'll have to stop in Velder more often." I decide to take a look inside, coming in contact with a very royal and elegant scenery. A completely white room with small lights on the walls and a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The red rug starting at the door leads you to the silver fountain under the chandelier. Two stairways lead you to a door which is probably where the rooms are located. Doorways to the left and right of your entry. _Gotta admit, this place is really nice._

"It's so great inside!" Lu says as she goes through the door at the top of the stairways. Aisha speeds past me to the door on my right. Eve's… servants, I'm guessing, begin walking around freely. I stretch my arms out as I look around once more. _Guess it's time to get used to this._

* * *

 **And there you have it, chapter two. The trail for Vincent's journey just warmed up and now the search is on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the lateness! Graduation came up and I've been spending most of my time with family. w' Enough of me though, let's get into the fanfic!_**

 **Reviews**

 **iTricksterz -** Oh, you'll get to see plenty of his skills in due time~

 **Enjoy~**

 ** _Chapter Three: Collecting Demon Souls_**

My eyes watch as Elsword and Raven have a small sparring session. Rena, who is like the mother of this group, told everyone that today it was time for some fine tuning, or sparring in this case. It was strictly one on one which meant Lu and Ciel, the duo, couldn't fight as one.

I yawn as I stand up and stretch. _While these guys are interesting, watching them fight is rather boring, especially when they aren't going all out._ "I'm going for a walk around town" I say as I turn my attention to the door. Going through it, I end up in the main part of the mansion and then to the front door. As I reach for the door, I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn and see its Aisha with a smile on her face. "Can I help you with something?"

"You're going for a walk right?" she asks. I slowly nod. _Please don't ask…_ "Mind if I join you?" I mentally sigh as I shrug. _I'd much rather go alone, but getting closer to these guys is something that needs to be done._ I open the door and she walks out with me following after.

* * *

We begin walking through the new capital. It's been rebuilt after the glitter soldiers' invasion. Unfortunately, they lost in the end and Velder made it to this. "Velder really has outdone themselves" I say, bringing up conversation. _Might as well try to act friendly..._

"Yup, the reconstruction went great!" she says with obvious excitement in her voice. We continue walking down the main road till we get to the road that leads to the suburbs. She notices me taking that path. "Don't you want to see more of the capital?" I shake my head no.

"There was a force I felt yesterday when we were leaving Feita. Seemed like it was coming from Bethma, though I'm not entirely sure." I then turn and look at her. "Didn't you feel it?"

"I didn't feel anything…" _Great. For a mage, her sensing ability sure is terrible._ I walk over to her which makes her look at me with a confused face. I then put my hand on her shoulder. "What're you…" She stops as a bit of my power goes inside her.

"How about now?" She stays still at first but then slowly nods. I let go before turning to the direction of the mansion. "We should tell the others and pay a visit to Bethma. A good guess is that there's some type of demon there." She nods and we head back.

* * *

After speaking with the others, we all made our way to Bethma village. Upon reaching the village, the force I felt earlier is even greater. _There's definitely a high ranking demon here…_ Once we reach the end where the village separates from, we see some lizardmen running out of the village. _There's some demon energy in them!_ "I'll follow those guys while y'all figure out what happened" I say as I begin chasing after the lizardmen. They try speeding up, but I keep right on their tail. _Where are you leading me...?_

I stop once I come across a rocky hill they go up. _Some type of path that only they know of? One would think I'd know these things, being a Lieutenant, but this is something I ignored since battling is way more entertaining._

"Vincent!" Ara yells from afar. I turn and see her, Aisha and Elesis.

"Don't run off on your own, it's an easy way for the enemy to take you down" Elesis lectures me. _Even though I can take on these low ranks with ease? Sure, I'll listen to your 'advice.'_ I nod before turning back to the hill and seeing some lizardmen walking toward us.

"They seem to be trying to stop us from finding something. This is more than enough of a reason to continue on" I say before I start walking forward, my two swords appearing in my hand. "Go ahead and wait for the others. Small fry like this is nothing." I then feel a hand grab my arm, only to find out its Elesis' hand. "Trying to stop me?"

"I'm going to assist you. You don't have to fight alone when you have comrades." _She has no idea who she's talking to right now._

"Suit yourself. Be sure not to let any of them get a hold of you though." My walk turns into a sprint as I make my way to the lizardmen, Elesis right behind me.

"Jump!" she shouts which kinda throws me off, but I do as told. I jump into the air and watch as she charges in, literally head first. Some type of aura surrounds her while she charges with her sword ripping through the ground. She then swings upward which causes most of the lizardmen to fall. _Not bad at all._ I dive toward the first one that was knocked onto the ground and dig both my swords into his body, killing him. _These are definitely minor, or low class, demon souls._

Ripping my blades out, I rush to the next target in my path, swiftly cutting him down and stopping as Elesis passes by me. She cuts up a few of the lizardmen with quick and elegant swings before sidestepping for me to finish up. _Not bad teamwork, if I may add._

"Ruin" I say as I dash through all the remaining lizardmen. I stop and look back once I reach the last one. "Burn." Flames and slashes erupt from the lizardmen as they fall down, lifeless. "I'll be moving on now." I then turn back to the straight path ahead of me.

"Wait for the others." I turn back to Elesis who's now walking toward me with the other two girls. "It'll be easier waiting for them." _I don't see why I should, considering the fact that those lizardmen that were taken down were just a joke. But fine, I'll play by their rules for now._

"Fine" I say before leaning against the rocky wall. Elesis smiles as she looks down the hill, eagerly waiting for the others.

* * *

"They're here!" I hear Aisha say. I open my eyes and look at the group walking toward us. _They sure took their time._

"Sorry for the wait, but we had to make sure everyone was safe" Chung tells us as him and the others stop in front of us.

"Turns out the lizardmen just suddenly attacked the village. Chacha Buch says it's the work of Kayak using the hypnotizing orbs again, though it may be something deeper than that" Raven explains.

"It's more than just hypnotizing orbs. When you end them, you can feel evil energy releasing, similar to most demons" I tell them.

"So like… demons possessing them?" Luciela, or Lu, asks. I reply with a nod. "But how?"

"That, I'm not sure of. Maybe Kayak made a pact with the demons with part of the deal being him giving the lizardmen up as vessels for the demons. I could be wrong on this assumption though."

"It's not a bad thought to go off. We'll stick with it till we find the one in question" Raven says. We all nod as we begin going up the path. Ahead of us lies nothing but two lizardmen at the top of one of the mountain. _What're they planning…?_

Using a very thin and flexible rock, the darker lizarnmen launches the other, now attached to the rock, down from their spot and at us. All of us take a step to the side, watching it pass by us. "…That was anticlimactic" Add says as we continue moving. We get to the top which seems to have no path to continue on, just a long drop.

"Looks like our destination is below us" I say as I see some lizardmen walking along the bridges. "Shall we make our way down?" They all look down and I can already tell they think this is crazy. I walk off the edge, slowing my momentum as I get close to ground, making it a successful landing.

Elsword and Elesis plant their swords into the side and slide down as Raven uses his Nasod claw for the same purpose, Rena on his back. Aisha glides down as Eve and Add fly down. Ara somehow walks down on the air as though it's a set of descending stairs while Chung jumps but uses his cannon to propel himself up before hitting the ground, killing the momentum. Last, Ciel holds onto Lu and slides down with his gun blade in the wall. Once all down, we make our way across the bridges, engaging with the lizardmen there.

Aisha is the first to make contact with them, running up and jumping into the air. "Meteor Shower!" she shouts as meteors begin falling from the sky, taking down a group of lizardmen. _Nice coverage and high power. Impressive move._ Following after is Eve's servants, cleaning up the remaining three.

Upon making it to the next area of the lake, I see one lizardman emulating darkness all around, making him stick out like a sore thumb. _This isn't a high ranking demon soul, but it is decent._ "Elsword, Elesis, Vincent and I will target the one surrounded by darkness. Eve, Chung, Add, Ara, Lu and Ciel will target the surrounding enemies. Aisha and Rena, provide support for both teams" Raven explains to all of us as we approach the lizards. We all nod and rush toward our respective enemy. I jump over the irreverent lizards and make it to the one with darkness. He puts his hand forward and I strafe right to dodge the incoming thunder bolt.

Raven passes by the lizardman, cutting him up in the process and taking advantage of the opening to leave him staggered. Elsword and Elesis get on opposite sides of him and shout "Spiral Blast!" in unison. Both red waves knock him into the air. _Looks like it's my turn now._

I throw my swords into the air and they disappear, reappearing as my scythe. I jump and grab it while quickly focusing my swing. Once I get it, I swing and reap the soul. The body turns into dust and flows away. Once I Iand, I turn and notice all the other lizards in one group. "Genocide Ripper" Eve says. The butler Nasod rushes all around the lizards, slicing them to pieces before ending with a downward slash from above them.

"Looks like that was the last of them. Let's keep moving" Raven tells us. My scythe disappears with my twin swords reappearing in my hands. We then proceed to the next part, a cave.

* * *

We continue fighting through more and more lizards until we make it to what looks to be the final area of this cave. The one who comes into my view is none other than Kayak, a lizardman containing a high ranking demon soul. The demon who's now inside Kayak was once a lieutenant. That is, before I decided to rise in the rankings for the better benefits. He thought this was the next best thing to do besides being a member in a team. I'm actually surprised I didn't recognize his soul sooner. _Bad choice since I'm taking more than your position in the Demon Army. Now, it's your own soul!_ "This should be interesting" I say as I grip my swords. Kayak waves his wand, summoning another version of himself with a darker shade.

"We need to split the two teams up and have our main force on the real one" Chung says as he reloads his cannon.

"I'll take on the real one to make things quicker." As I begin walking toward Kayak, Ara and Aisha walk up by my side. "Assisting me?" They both nod and I shrug. "Fine by me." My walk quickly becomes a dash as I rush to Kayak and his clone. I grab the clone's right arm and toss him toward the others while turning my focus to Kayak. _"Hello, Kayak"_ I think. His expression changes to a surprised one.

" _Y-you again..!"_ Kayak thinks back. Yeah, demon telepathy. So stupid.

" _This time I've come for something far precious to you than your position in the army. This time… I've come to claim your soul!"_ He tries to run but runs right into Aisha in the process. _"Don't be a coward. You have no place to go, so stand your ground."_

"Water Cannon!" Aisha shouts, pushing Kayak away with multiple water balls. He staggers back before seeing Ara above him with her spear pulled back. Before he can react further, she slams the spear down on him with such force that it forces him to the ground.

I stab the ground next to him with my scythe. _"Any last thoughts before your soul is mine~?"_

" _You disgust me, Vincent. Always using others to do your bidding. Always taking things without others' consent! ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY!"_ The tip of his wand glows blue and he begins waving it around. "Go to hell!" I finish him off with a simple slash. His body disappears and I feel my scythe feed on the soul.

 _Such thoughts should be kept to one's self. When heard by the wrong person, thou shall be slayed._ The ground begins shaking as the rest of the group comes over to us. We all then turn our attention to the one responsible for the shaking ground and now roaring at us, the ancient bone dragon of the Abyss.

 _Second soul detected!_

* * *

 _ **And thus, more action was brought into**_ **TRDG (To Revive the Demon General). What do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Don't care for it? Review anyway!**


End file.
